Air Conditioner
The Air Conditioner was a household appliance in The Brave Little Toaster, who lived in the cottage with the other appliances, but unlike them, he was permanently placed high on the windowsill. Background Personality The Air Conditioner at first comes off as a cold and uncaring figure who prefers that the other appliances forget about the Master. He also seems to have a very short temper. In truth, his cold indifference seems to be a facade of what he really feels, as shown when the other appliances argue about the Master's reason for leaving them. He clearly dislikes the fact that the Master never played with him when the Master could not reach his dials as a child. He is jealous of the other appliances because they can move freely about while he is stuck to the windowsill (or the wall from his point of view); but by the near end of the film, when the Master returns and repairs him, finally showing him kindness, the Air Conditioner is seen happy for the first time, smiling and being driven to tears by his Master's actions. Appearances ''The Brave Little Toaster'' When the appliances are saddened by the Master's long absence, the Air Conditioner tells them that they are abandoned forever with him and the Master is never returning. But when they refuse to believe him, he begins to stubbornly rebuke them, and when they mention why the reason he is so unfaithful, which because of the lack of attention he received from the Master, he begins to angrily yell at them that it was the Master's own fault for not being able to reach him. He soon becomes so outraged that he overheats and explodes. At first, it appears he was right after the appliances learn the cottage is being sold, but when the Master returns to the cottage to pick up his old appliances, he finds the broken Air Conditioner and repairs him. As soon as the Master leaves, the Air Conditioner is finally seen smiling, with tears of joy in his eyes, realizing he was wrong. Trivia * According to director Jerry Rees, Air Conditioner cries freon tears."Wow, I can't pick out one or two. They were really a family. I love the whole family. I was even fond of the Air Conditioner. He blew out because he felt separate and had always been out of reach of the Master. At the end, when Rob repairs him he sheds a few freon tears and is complete..." Gallery blt-06.jpg|The Air Conditioner with Toaster, Lampy, Blanky, Radio, and Kirby tumblr_ly0wuxWnVV1r3jmn6o1_500.png|"Somebody untie the knot in this guy's cord." Tumblr n4rwgu9NTE1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Air Conditioner (The Brave Little Toaster).png 6CF0BFB029C78374A35EF2_Large.jpg actoaster.jpg|"IT'S MY FUNCTION!!!" Air (KABOOM!).png|Air Conditioner Explodes File:Air_Conditoner's_Fate.png|Air Conditioner burnt Brave-little-toaster-disneyscreencaps.com-8418.jpg|The Air Conditioner repaired by the Master brave-little-toaster-disneyscreencaps.com-8433.jpg|The Air Conditioner waking up AirConditioner.jpg|The Air Conditioner with tears in his eyes ACBoardJR.png|Early storyboard by Jerry Rees References Category:Characters Category:The Brave Little Toaster characters Category:Machines Category:Objects Category:Those brought back to life Category:Those destroyed Category:Neutral characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Reformed characters Category:Non-Disney characters